Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{6p + 1}{4p} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(6p + 1) \times 1} {(4p) \times 9}$ $z = \dfrac{6p + 1}{36p}$